


In the Shadows

by RainTheWaterGirl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Curses, F/M, Shadow - Freeform, dark!Lucy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-10-26 09:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17743322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainTheWaterGirl/pseuds/RainTheWaterGirl
Summary: When a Shadow covers Magnolia, a plot against Lucy is uncovered and a curse is cast. With all of the town asleep, there's no one to stop a new evil. No one but Natsu, Loke, and Gramps, who were all, somehow, unaffected by the curse. But how do you defeat someone who remains hidden in shadows? And how do you fight when it's the people you love that you have to fight against? Can Natsu end the curse before Lucy is lost to him for good?





	1. Screams in the Morning

"Good morning Lucy!" My eyes fly open and I scream. Someone's face is right next to mine and It's a moment before I recognize the pink haired dragon slayer. Oh, sorry, I mean salmon. 

"Natsu! What are you doing here?! Get out of my apartment! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He covers his ears and backs away from me. I instantly regret screaming at him. I keep forgetting his ears are almost as sensitive as mine. "Sorry, I forgot. Your ears are really sensitive."

"Don't worry about it." He half shouts at me over the ringing in his ears. I know they're ringing because mine would be too. "I should be going now, I've got some things to do. See you later Luce." He climbs out my window and I silently watch him go. I wonder if he'll ever figure it out...

I climb out of bed and get dressed. I'd had such a wonderful dream last night...

The dream

I run through the grass, glancing behind me to see if he was following. He was. His salmon hair was the color of the petals on all the flowers. Salmon and gold. I squeal in delight as he catches up to me. His arms circle around my waist as he pulls me to him. I spin around and pull his head down towards mine.

"I love you Lucy Heartfilia."

"I love you too."

But I know that will never happen...There's no way he'd ever feel the same way i do. No way in Earthland. Maybe some place else, like Edolas, but not here...He doesn't even notice me sometimes. But I love him. I just wish....No, it wont happen. He's made it clear that we're just friends.

I'm about to sit down to write my thoughts in a letter to my dead mother when I hear screams. It's morning, why would anyone be screaming? I look out my window. People rush past in a panic. I grab my keys and run out into the street to see what's going on. A tidal wave of darkness creeps towards me.

"Shoot. Open gate of the lion! Leo!" Loke appears in front of me. "What is that? Can you do anything about it?"

"I don't know, lets see."He prepares to attack it. I back away, just in case. "Regulus Impact!" The shadows move away from the light. But some of it goes around him and heads straight towards me.

"LUCY!!!!!!! DON'T LET IT TOUCH YOU!!!!!" Natsu runs towards me but I can't move. Magic vines wrap around my legs, holding me in place. Someone really wants the shadow to get me. 

It's almost here.

As the edge of the wave hits me, I can feel the light being pushed out of me. Darkness consumes my heart, turning it black. And I can't stop it. 

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sorry Natsu, it looks like you wont be able to save me this time. "Lucy. Lucy, look at me. Can you hear me? Lucy? Lucy! Lucy don't give in! Come back, please, come back." There's tears in his eyes but I can't move. I can't speak.

I'm fading, sinking into the black. I can't hold on much longer. The dark is too strong. I'll be gone soon. And I never told him the truth...

 

What happens to Lucy? 

What truth did she never tell him?

Keep reading and you'll find out.

God, that was cheesy...sorry!


	2. Shadows Hate the Light

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lucy. Lucy, look at me. Can you hear me? Lucy? Lucy! Lucy don't give in! Come back, please, come back." She doesn't move. Tears flood my eyes, no, Lucy...WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!

Her eyes drift closed. A hand rests on my shoulder and I look up. Loke's crying too. "Come on, let's take her back to the guild. Maybe there's something we can do." He starts walking and I pick up Lucy's limp body and follow.

We walk in silence past the people laying in the street. The victims of the shadow. There was no sound other than our footsteps in the dead town. The guild comes into view. The shadow got to it.

We break into a run and burst through the doors. Everyone is in the same state as the people in the street except Gramps and Laxus. They look up when we come in.

"It got the guild too." Loke looked around. "Shoot, what was that?"

"What do you mean? What happened?" Laxus walks over to us.

"That shadow, it went through the town and did this to everyone. For some reason we were left alone. What ever's going on, someone really didn't want Lucy to escape. Whoever it was wrapped her in vines so she couldn't run." I scowl. Something strange is going on here and I'm starting to think it was aimed at Lucy. Why else would they hold her in place?

"This is strange. It sounds like their goal was getting to Lucy. And they took down the whole town to get to her. But why weren't we affected?" Gramps joins our conversation. "Perhaps it has something to do with our magic."

"I think you're right. When Lucy called me she asked me to do something to get rid of the shadows. when I used Regulus Impact, the shadow shrank away from me and went around me to get to Lucy. I guess it's because shadows can't exist in the light."

"Then why am I here? I have fire magic, not light magic."

"Think Natsu. What are two things that come with fire?"

"Heat and.....Ooohhhhhhh." I realize what he means. "So we all have light in common. That must be why we weren't affected then." They all nod.

"It makes sense. Shadows hate the light."

 

_**Rain: My chapters are pretty short. Sorry about that.** _

_**Natsu: It's alright Rain. We forgive you.** _

_**Lucy: Speak for yourself, I don't know why everything bad always happens to me!** _

_**Rain: It's because you're the main character, silly.** _

_**Loke: Just please don't kill Lucy this time.** _

_**Rain: Loke! You shouldn't be asking that of me just yet! It's only the second chapter!** _

_**Natsu: Don't kill me either.** _

_**Rain: Shut up, pyro. You wont die...not just yet. Remember, this is a NaLu fanfiction, which means both you and Lucy have to stay alive for at least 3/4 of the story.** _

_**Loke: You're not gonna kill me, are you?!** _

_**Rain: Of course not! Someone has to get between Natsu and Lucy. Someone has to make their relationship difficult.** _

_**Lucy: Um...what relationship? There's no relationship. I don't even like the guy. *blush*** _

_**Natsu: Heh, heh...you made Lucy blush** _

_**Rain and Lucy: SHUT UP PYRO!!!!!!!!!!** _


	3. I Won't Let It

_This is a curse in which the user sends a shadow after their target. The shadow takes down everything in its path. No one has been found who has managed to escape the shadow. If someone you know fell victim to the shadow, I am very sorry. There's no cure. The darkness will consume them, and it won't leave any remains of the person they were before. The Shadow Curse strips them of all things good and leaves only the darkest, most terrible parts. No one has come back unscathed. If the victim is asleep now, just wait, they will wake up. But you do not want to be there when they do. Even the best of people turn completely evil from this curse. They will destroy anything in their path to get what they want, you have been warned._

"Shoot. Look at this, it's about that shadow thing." Laxus holds up a book.

"What?!Let me see!" I grab the book from his hand and read the entry. My heart feels like it was ripped out of my chest. I sit down, suddenly unable to stand any longer. "What does this mean there's nothing we can do? We can't just leave them."

"It seems we'll have to." He stands up. "I don't know about you, but I really don't want to stick around and find out why that book told us to run."

"I'm staying. I have a contract with Lucy, so I can't just leave her. I'll find a way to fix this. Nothing is completely irreversible. There's always a way and I'm gonna find it. I love her, I'm not about to let her go."

"Me either." I agree with Loke's statement.

"This is my guild, I'm not gonna abandon it either."

"Suit yourselves, I'm out of here before it's too late." Laxus leaves the room. We all watch as, suddenly, all our hope of getting our friends back flies out the window.

"I'll go ask Crux if he knows of anything." Loke disappears, leaving me alone with Gramps. Well as alone as you can get in a town of sleeping people. We stand there for a moment before awkwardly making excuses and walking away. I go to Lucy's apartment and sit on her bed, staring at the wall.

Tears gather in my eyes, making my vision blurry. _No, this can't be happening. It's just a dream. I'll wake up and she'll be screaming at me for something. It's a dream. It has to be._

I walk over to Lucy's desk and find a new letter

_Dear mom,_

_I am doing fine. Remember Natsu? The guy I told you about? Well he's still breaking into my apartment. He actually melted my window this time. How am I supposed to explain that one to the landlady? She'll kill me. But I kind of think it's cute how he's always there in the morning. I need to find him a girl. Yes, I know, everyone wants us to end up together, but I don't think he even likes me in that way._

_Now that I think about it, he seems lonely. Maybe he just wants someone to talk to. Maybe I'm his closest friend other than Happy. He's my best friend. Actually he's my first friend. Other than Aquarius that is. I'm glad I met him. I have a family now. I'm not lonely anymore. Wow, and this whole letter has been about him...If he ever saw this I'd be so embarrassed. I'll burn it later._

_Your loving daughter,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

"Don't worry, Lucy. I'll get you back. I won't let you be consumed by the darkness." I'm crying again.

 

**_Rain: Sorry, that felt rushed._ **

**_Natsu: It's fine._ **

**_Lucy: No. It's not. Natsu, you read my letter._ **

**_Natsu: So?_ **

**_Lucy: That wasn't for you to read. That's like reading someone else's diary._ **

**_Natsu: Okay...But that was sweet what you wrote._ **

**_Lucy: I take back my earlier comment. Kill me now!_ **

**_Rain: But that won't make for a good story...I have so much other stuff planned for you two._ **


	4. Cure

"Natsu! I found it!" Loke calls up to me from the the street. I must have fallen asleep. "Come on! I'll meet you at the guild hall!"

I climb out of Lucy's bed and out the window. If he really found the cure, I want to be there when she wakes up. I'm there before I realize I even started running.  _ We really are going to save them. _ I smile and sprint the rest of the way to the infirmary. Loke and Gramps are waiting for me when I get there.

"Okay, so what do we do? I mean, how do we cure this curse whatever-it-is?”

"We were right. We weren't affected because our powers have something to do with light. It's that light that will be the cure."

 

_**Rain: Sorry, that was really short.** _

_**Natsu: Why would you do that?** _

_**Rain: I was busy and couldn't write any more.** _

_**Natsu: But I wanna know what happens next!** _

_**Loke: I guess you'll just have to wait, like everyone else.** _


	5. Wake

"So how does this work? You said light is the cure, but what does that mean?" Gramps and Loke glance at each other.

"Well...we aren't exactly sure. You have to realize, no one has ever escaped the curse before, so no one has tried to cure it." Gramps walks over to where Lucy is lying unconscious. "We don't have time for caution. They should be waking up soon, and it will be infinitely harder for us to cure them if they can fight back."

"What about the cross guy? Can't he tell us what to do?" The celestial spirit Crux has always been able to help Lucy in the past, so maybe he can help now. At least, that's what I hope. But the look Gramps and Loke exchange crushes that hope.

"Actually...I went back to the celestial spirit world to ask him about the curse, but...I think the spirits contracted to Lucy were affected by the curse. All but me, that is." Loke admits rather glumly.

I walk over to Lucy's cot and take her hand. The room is quiet for a few minutes. Loke puts his hand on my shoulder and we stand like that for who knows how long, just watching her. I'm the first to speak.

"Come back, Lucy. Please, come back." I whisper. Her eyes open and she sits up. I take a step back. It's not her, not my Lucy. This girl's eyes are black, empty, like a hole has been dug through her, leaving nothing but a shell. My Lucy had warm, brown eyes that were always so full of life. Now all that's left is The Shadow.

She swings her legs over the side of the bed and stands. She slowly raises her hand toward us and fires a ball of dark energy. We barely manage to jump out of the way in time. When I look up, she's gone. 

 

**_Rain: Hey guys! It’s been a while!_ **

**_Lucy: Rain, where have you been?_ **

**_Rain: I started getting busy with school and other stories, so I stopped having time to write._ **

**_Natsu: You were gone?_ **

**_Loke: She was gone for two whole years, didn’t you notice?_ **

**_Rain: Yeah, sorry about that, but I’m back now! And I’ve written more of your story!_ **

**_Lucy: I noticed...What happened to my powers?_ **

**_Rain: Oh, probably just a side effect. Curses are weird. Especially shadow ones._ **

**_Natsu: So where did she go?_ **

**_Rain: I can’t tell you that! You’ll just have to find her for yourself._ **

 

_**I will note that I wrote this on another website, so it was actually two years between updates on there. In case there was any confusion.** _


End file.
